Sterotypical
by Jay Way101
Summary: Someone is posting some pretty stereotypical stuff around Hogwarts! Gryffindor: "I'm in Gryffindor, you're in Gryffindor- let's hug!" Slytherin: "We're future Death Eaters. Deal with it." Hufflepuff: "You may be smarter, cooler, and better, but we still think you suck." Ravenclaw: "I can kill you with my brain." What is going on! *Slight hints of Draco/Harry*
1. Chapter 1

l

Harry Potter stared at the Gryffindor Common Room door silently. Plastered across said door was large piece of paper decorated with red and gold confetti. The top of the paper, told him it was titled 'GRYFFINDORKS'. Other Gryffindors came to read the large sign, as well, which stated:

Gryffindor:

1. Welcome to Gryffindor, a Weasley has probably slept in your bed.

2. Gryffindors: Brave to the point of idiocy.

3. Gryffindor: Because we blur the line between bold and stupid every time.

4. The beautiful, the brave and the bold.

5. Gryffindor: I'll kick your ass.

6. I'm in Gryffindor, you're in Gryffindor- let's hug!

7. Gryffindor: because we get enough exercise just pushing our luck.

8. No excuses, rule breaking is customary.

9. Gryffindors are attention whores.

Some laughed, others fumed. Ron was in the fuming category.

"Who the bloody hell, do they think they are?!"

"Who's 'they'?", asked Harry.

"Well, the Slytherins, obviously!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron. It might not have been them."

"It had to be! Right, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron, and nodded vigorously. Upon seeing Hermione's glare, however, he shook his head in the negative. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get some breakfeast."

Ron continued to rant about "no good, slimy snakes", while Harry day-dreamed about a certain "no good slimey" blond snake, and Hermione just shook her bushy head at the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Er...Draco?"

"What the fuck is this?!", Draco cried to a confused Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy snorted, and gestured to the large paper covered in green and silver confetti.

"It's a sign."

Draco growled at her. "Well, no shit. I mean, what's on the sign."

Pansy leaned forward, and read aloud:

"Slytherin:

1. We aren't all evil... yeah, we are.

2. Cunning and Ambition: Slytherin.

3. Go ahead, be a little naughty.

4. Slytherin: We have chained boys in the dungeons.

5. Slytherin: Because our common room is underwater (and that's cool).

6. It's not that we aren't better than you (except it totally is).

7. Why be normal? Or good?

8. We're future Death Eaters. Deal with it.

9. Slytherin means never having to say you're sorry.

10. Seriously evil wizard coming through.

11. I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest.

12. Slytherins do it on Snape's desk.

13. Voldemort needs prison bitches.

14. Because real friends help you Incendio the bodies.

15. Property of the Half-Blood Prince.

16. We're only wearing black until something darker comes along.

17. Don't hate us because we're beautiful, hate us because we kick your ass at everything.

18. Never wound what can kill you."

She looked at Draco.

"I don't see a problem. This pretty much sums us up."

Draco stared at her in disbelief as she sat on the couch.

"I bet Potter did this.", he growled.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No, darling."

She gestured at Draco's body. "Potter did that."

"Shut up, Pansy!", he snapped, cheeks tinged pink. "He did no such thing! I wouldn't let him anywhere near-"

"Oh, Harry...", Pansy moaned, closing her eyes. "Please, Harry, right there..."

Pansy gave a fake snore, imitating a sleeping Draco.

"Alright! Alright!", he glared at a smirking Pansy.

"So I lust for Potter...sort of...anyway, I still hate him! And he did this, because, because-"

"You hate him?", she grinned.

"Exactly!"

Taking Draco by the wrist, she began striding to the Great Hall for breakfeast, Crabbe and Goyle stumbling behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hannah what's wrong?"

A sobbing Hannah Abbot pointed to the large orange and black confetti sprinkled sign, occupying the door. Susan Bones looked up to see:

Hufflepuff:

1. I'm planning your death but in a happy way.

2. Brace yourself- I'm going to hug you.

3. Nobody ever suspects the Hufflepuff.

4. You may be smarter, cooler, and better, but we still think you suck.

5. You think we're nice? That's cute...

6. Nowhere in the song does it say we're nice.

7. The love of a Hufflepuff was the only love good enough for Neville.

8. Hufflepuff: We'll kill you with smiles and rainbows.

9. Hufflepuffs kick ass too.

10. Hufflepuff: Formerly known as the party house.

11. Hufflepuffs know how to party.

12. Hufflepuff: We have cupcakes. Need we say more?

13. Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them so much.

14. Hufflepuffs are Particularly good finders.

She looked at Hannah, then burst into laughter. Hannah stared at her in shock, until she caught her breath.

"Ha...Hannah this is hilarious!"

"It is?", the Hufflepuff asked, uncertain.

Susan nodded. "Come on, let's see if any of the other Houses know anything about this."

Hannah could only look back at her beloved Common Room helplessly, as she was pulled to the Great Hall, by a chuckling Susan Bones.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm...interesting."

"What is it?", Marcus asked a bubbly Luna Lovegood.

Luna giggled, and pointed at...nothing.

"Um..."

"Don't you see the three-horned Knurls?"

"I, um..."

Cho Chang rolled her eyes, and redirected Luna's pointer finger, so that it was pointing at the blue and bronze confetti scattered sign on the door.

"What's that?", Luna asked.

Cho groaned, and Marcus read:

"Hmm, it says,

Ravenclaw:

1. I don't need romance, I have goldfish.

2. A room without books is like a body without a soul.

3. I can kill you with my brain.

4. Ravenclaw pride. Be afraid.

5. It's not that we are smarter than you (except it totally is).

6. I'm a Ravenclaw, which clearly means I am eligible to boast about my intelligence level in your face.

7. Ravenclaw: because we know every insult in the book.

8. Ravenclaw: geeks shall inherit the earth.

9. Ravenclaw: Dangerously over-educated.

10. Ravenclaw: Tact enough for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic.

11. Ravenclaw: because everyone else is just stupid."

Luna grinned. "That's funny. Most of this is true!"

Cho shook her head. "No, it's not!"

"Oh."

Marcus sighed, in annoyance. "Forget this. I'm going to go get some breakfeast."


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Hall was in an uproar. Which House had posted the offensive, yet, slightly amusing and true statements?

"Potter!"

Harry turned around, and smiled up at Draco.

"Yes, love?"

Ron and Hermione, as well as most of the other students rolled their eyes.

It was the same, as everyday: Draco yelled at Harry. Harry flirted with Draco. Draco blushed, and yelled some more. Harry, amused, continued to flirt, but eventually sorted out why Draco was mad.

As if on cue, Draco's cheeks tinged pink. "You did it, didn't you?", accused the blonde.

"Oh, did I?", asked Harry, completely unaware of what Draco was talking about.

"Aha! I knew it was you, you-"

Harry took the hand Draco was currently flailing, and used it to yank the blond down, so that he was sitting in the brunette's lap.

"There. Now, isn't that better?", Harry purred.

Ron turned green, and Draco's blush deepened.

"Potter, let me go...oh. _Oh._ _Mmm..._"

The Gryffindors watched in amusement (excluding Ron), as the Ice Prince melted into Harry's lap. The same Harry who happened to be nibbling his neck.

Hermione cleared her throat, breaking the two out of their..er, _moment. _

"Malfoy, do you happen to be accusing Harry of a certain poster in your Common Room?"

Draco glared at her. "It was you wasn't it?"

She shook her head, but an annoyed Ginny kept her from responding.

"You can get off him now, Malfoy."

Draco's glare transferred from Hermione to Ginny; he had never liked the man-stealing, er, _annoying _red-head.

"I'll sit where I damn well, please. You see, the difference between you and I is that Harry actually wants me sitting in his lap."

He smirked at her, before mock-pouting. "I suppose we can't say the same for you, now can we?"

Ginny leaped, and Draco retreated back into Harry's embrace, sticking his tongue out at her.

Hermione pulled the fuming ginger back down, and glared at Harry as if to say, _Do something, idiot!_

Harry simply grinned down at the blonde. _He called me Harry!_

"Wait, Slytherin got a poster to?", cried Ron.

Draco groaned. "I'm guessing that means you Gryffindorks _didn't _post it."

"See, Hermione, see!" Ron pulled on his girlfriend's shirt, like a child. "He wrote it! He just called us Gryffindorks!"

"Yes, Weasley. And after I posted yours, I swung into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, because I just happen to have all the passwords in my diary. Oh, yes, and then I posted one in my own Common Room, just for shits and giggles."

Ron blinked, not quite wanting to believe it was sarcasm.

Suddenly, the Ravenclaw table got louder, than usual. Noticing how the residents of the table kept pointing at the ceiling, the Gryffindors (and Draco) looked up. There, enchanted to look like they were in a glittering heart, were the words: Draco Malfoy has the hots for Harry Potter.

The heart spun around, before the words changed, to read: Hermione Granger is head over heals for Ron Weasley.

Again, the heart spun, before: Seamus Finnigan is madly in love with Dean Thomas.

Again, and again, the heart spun, first admitting Draco's crush, than exposing Hermione's, and finally revealing Seamus' love for Dean, before repating the process over again.

Draco sat on Harry's lap, paralyzed. Harry, however, already knew about all three revelations, and simply continued to eat.

Seamus' blush was deeper than a Weasley's as Gryffindors began to tease him. Luna smiled sweetly, at Dean. The boy was blushing a deep red, but was also smiling down at his food, seemingly lost in thought.

Hermione growled to herself, "A Love-Me-Not enchantment.", before yelling out loud, "This has got to stop! Who is...this is all just so-"

She groaned, before storming out of the Great Hall. She would find out who was causing this, if it killed her.

_**A/N: **__Hi, guys! I hope you're liking the story so far! Next chapter will include the following:_

_ *Draco finally admitting to himself that he likes Harry (but not admitting it *to* Harry. (Yet!)_

_ *Hermione researching like crazy (what else is new?)_

_ *Ron being daft and stubborn (what else is new?)_

_ *Perhaps a kiss between Seamus and Dean, hm? _

_ *Sterotypicalness! (Is that even a word?)_

_Okay, so do me a favor? Click that little button down there, that says, "Review", and tell me what you think!_

"


	6. Chapter 6

"Go on, Seamus!"

_"Shh!"_

Dean looked up from the homework he was currently doing on the Gryffindor Common Room couch, to see a couple of Gryffindors pushing a blushing

Seamus towards him. He looked back down at his parchment, and grinned. Dean had freaked out when he began gaining absolutely non-platonic feelings for the Irish boy. _What if Seamus found out?,_ he had thought, _Our friendship would be ruined!_ But he had been worried for nothing, because Seamus felt the same way.

"Just walk right up, and kiss him!", Cormac exclaimed, loudly. "I mean you're in love with the bloke aren't you?!"

Dean jumped, and looked toward them, startled at the ruckus. Seamus, realizing what Dean had heard, blushed deeper.

_"Mclaggan!"_, cried an embarrassed Seamus.

Parvati rolled her eyes.

"It's not like Dean cares. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's been aching for you, for years! Right, Dean?"

It was Dean's turn to blush. "I...er, well I, um-"

"You didn't have to go and embarrass him."

Seamus and Parvati looked at Cormac in disbelief. "You hypocrite!"

"Would you lot, keep it down!", cried Hermione, who was busy casting Anti-Love-Me-Not enchantments; she had gotten a little paranoid.

Suddenly, a giant, sparkling-green, four-leaf clover appeared in front of Seamus. The Gryffindors blinked at it, before it began yelling: "Don't worry, Seamus! You have the luck of the Irish! And after you and Dean get married, you can drink some firewhisky, and punch someone!"

And repeat. Finally, the clover flew through the Portrait Hole that Harry had just opened.

"Harry!", cried Seamus, Dean, and Hermione in unison.

"What?"

"You just let out my chance to find out who's stereotyping!", cried Hermione.

"You just let out a bunch of stereotypes about the Irish!", cried Seamus.

"You just let out that-well...", Dean faltered, blushing.

"That you and Seamus are going to get married? It's okay, we all already knew that.", said Harry, igniting deep blushes from both boys.

"Sorry, Hermione, I didn't know."

The girl groaned. "Fine. Just stay here and, and-"

"Stay away from 'Malfoy'? Do research on Irish stereotypical Howlers? Get Dean and Seamus to kiss?"

Cue Seamus and Dean's blush.

Hermione nodded, tiredly, and began to leave. Over her shoulder, she cried, "All of the above."


	7. Chapter 7

"Potter?"

"Baby?"

"You see the giant, floating clover, too, right?"

Harry glanced up from his homework, then nodded at Draco.

"Yes. Why?"

The two were in the library, Draco to do research on the alignment of planets, and Harry because that's where Draco was. Draco blinked at the clover, as it flew out of the library, before turning to Harry.

"Didn't Granger tell you to do research on that thing?"

"Yes. She also told me to stay away from you."

"Ahh."

Seamus ran in, before lightly cursing, and walking to Harry and Draco's table; he sat in the seat next to Harry.

"I missed it, right?"

"Yep."

Dean, and Hermione ran up to the table, as well.

"Did he-"

"He missed it."

"Yep."

"Damn."

Hermione groaned. "Bloody, buggering-", she swung around so fast, her thick bag hit Dean, so that he fell on to Seamus' lap.

"Oh, sorry, Dean!", she cried, distressed.

"Looks to me, like you have nothing to be sorry about.", snickered Draco, as Seamus and Dean got lost into each other's eyes.

Hermione ignored them, and looked first at Harry's seating arrangement, and then at Harry's doodle-covered parchment. She glared at the boy.

"Harry! You haven't done anything I asked you to do!"

"Yes, I have so!", whined Harry, childishly. Draco bit his bottom lip, upset with himself for finding it unbelievably adorable.

Hermione place her hands on her hips. "You're not staying away from Malfoy, obviously! And I know you haven't been doing research

because-"

She snatched up Harry's parchment, that had H+D in hearts doodled all over it, "You've been declaring your love for him, _via doodle!_"

Draco blushed, a small smile on his face.

"And you haven't even-"

Harry rolled his eyes, before lightly pushing Seamus forward. This caused Seamus' lips to faintly touch Dean's, before both boys blushed.

Dean simply blinked, touching his lips, as Seamus began to babble.

"Dean, I-I didn't mean to! I mean, I didn't want to-well, I _did_ want to, believe me, er-"

"You did?"

Hermione, Harry, and Draco watched amused as a blushing Seamus scrambled for an answer, with Dean sitting on his lap, grinning.

"Well, I-"

"You _wanted_ to kiss me?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...I mean... yes, alright?! I've wanted to bloody kiss you since second year!"

The library went silent, and Hermione (as well as quite a few more girls) cooed. Dean gave a small gasp, while Harry and Draco rolled their eyes.

"I've known that since third year.", they muttered together, before sharing a small smile.

"Well, kiss me, then."

"What?"

Dean turned, so that he was straddling the boy, and wrapped his arms around Seamus' neck. Seamus held his waist, to balance the boy. Dean gave a light blush, before smiling shyly up at Seamus.

"I said, 'well, kiss me then'.", Dean purred.

Seamus didn't have to be told twice. Again, the girls cooed, as the boys shared a kiss. Harry grinned up at Hermione.

"See, I got Seamus and Dean to kiss!"

"Well, one out of three, isn't too terrible.", mumbled Hermione, a small smile on her face, watching as Seamus broke the kiss.

The two boys once again got lost in each other's eyes, complete with love-sick smiles, and deep blushes.

Hermione cooed once more, and Draco studied Harry, as the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Come here.", he demanded.

Harry leaned towards the blond, who had his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

Draco inspected the boy, shook his head, and inspected him so more.

"Closer."

Harry leaned in closer. Draco took his chin, and moved Harry face to the left and to the right. He let go, again inspecting the boy. Finally, Draco took Harry's face in his hands, and kissed him full on the mouth. Before Harry could respond, Draco broke this kiss.

"Yep. That proves it."

"What?"

"I'm completely, head-over-heals, in love with you."

Harry pouted, crossing his arms. "Well, I already knew _that_."

Draco groaned. "Why do you have to be so god damn cute?"

Draco kissed Harry again, and this time Harry quickly responded.

Hermione, whom was finally over cute boys kissing in the library (I know, that's just not possible), began to research different types of Howlers.


	8. Chapter 8

"A_ha!"_

Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley stood with their backs pressed against the wall. Pansy and Hermione had their wands pointed at them.

"It was you two!"

Colin squeaked, and hid behind Justin. Justin raised his eyebrows, and took a few steps forward.

"Please...please, don't tell me you're talking about the big heart thing, in the Great Hall."

Hermione blinked. Colin quickly came out, took a picture, and went back behind Justin. Pansy blinked.

"Um...you're in the Astronomy Tower...", Hermione reasoned, before her eyes widened.

"Mhm...", Justin nodded, his cheeks tinging pink.

"A-after hours...", Pansy tried, before _her_ eyes widened.

"Mhmmm...", Justin nodded again, now with a full-blown blush.

Pansy and Hermione shared a look, then looked back at messy-haired Justin, and a hickey-marked Colin, who was peeking at them, again.

"Oooh...", Hermione said.

"Oh.", Pansy smirked.

"So, I guess there's a new Hogwarts couple."

Pansy grinned triumphantly, when both Colin and Justin blushed. She enjoyed making people feel uncomfortable. Knowing what the Slytherin was up to, Hermione took her by the arm and attempted to leave the couple to snog.

"Well, we'll just be going now-"

"Not before they tell me who tops."

_"Pansy!"_, Hermione screeched.

Justin crossed his arms, and glared at the nosy girl, as Colin's blush deepened.

"There, you see." Pansy gestured at the two boy's and their reactions. "It's obviously Justin. How..._cute."_

"Oh, just get out!", exclaimed an embarrassed Colin.

Hermione apologized to them profusely, as she yanked a cackling Pansy Parkinson out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Seamus Finnigan was madly in love with Dean Thomas.

Well, duh.

You already knew that. What, with the whole, floating heart-declaring-his-love thing, right? Well, my apologies. I was simply repeating the fact, because he was currently sitting at breakfast assuring Dean that he was, in fact, madly in love with the boy.

"You really, really, really love me?"

Seamus laughed. "Yes, Dean. I really, really, really do."

Dean looked uncertain, but Seamus kissed him, momentarily distracting him. Harry, and Draco, who was sitting on Harry's lap, gagged. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. When Seamus broke the kiss, he whispered, "Remember when we first met?"

Dean grinned up at him. "In Potions? How could I forget? I couldn't stop blushing. You made me blow up a cauldron, flirted with me non-stop, and got us detention, all in one class period!"

***  
It was his first year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Seamus Finnigan was more than a little excited.

When he walked into Potions, there was only one seat left: in the back, next to a little boy in Gryffindor.

"Well, hi, Dean...Thomas?", Seamus tried, reading the boy's notebook.

Dean blushed lightly, finding the blond and his Irish accent, more than a little cute. At first he was surprised and embarrassed at the thought, but dismissed it, remembering his mother calling him 'cute', many times.

"Hi. Er...", he looked at the boy's parchment.

"Sea...mus. Finny-gan..."

The blond blinked at the boy, before right out laughing. Dean looked down, upset that he was being laughed at.

"No, not Sea, like the ocean! It's pronounced Shay. Shay-mus.", he laughed, before raising his eyebrows at the boy's pouting.

"Hey, now, no need to be all sad. I just thought it was funny, is all.", Seamus explained, lifting the boy's face up by his chin.

Dean turned pink, looking into those blue eyes, and Seamus cocked his head to the side.

"Wow. Now, aren't you a cutie?", Seamus said, unembarrassed.

Dean cheeks turned positively red at that, and he looked down, again. Seamus once again laughed, and Dean decided the blond was going to do that, a lot.

"Yep. Absolutely adorable.", Seamus decided, aloud.

A man, who announced himself as Professor Snape, claimed they were going to create a Humming Potion; a potion that makes you hum a song, that resembles the emotion you feel towards the person who gave it to you. Apparently it would not be awkward, due to the fact that the students were only meeting for the first time.

Eventually, the potion was made.

"You put in too may bat wings.", announced Seamus, grinning as Dean blushed.

"Oh."

"Just kidding. I put in too many bat wings. I just think it's cute when you blush."

Seamus winked at the boy, and Dean's blush deepened, much to Seamus' delight.

"Each pair will choose who is to receive the potion!", Snape announced, "Drink it, bottle the rest, and then bring the vial to me."

Dean looked at the violet potion, which was steadily becoming burgundy, nervously. Seamus smiled at the boy.

"I'll drink it.", offered the blond.

"I messed it up, after all. But it was defiantly worth it.", Seamus purred, and Dean quickly looked away, blushing.

When his embarrassment slightly wore off, Dean poured the Irish boy some of the potion, and handed it to him. Seamus grinned, raised his flask, and toasted to 'cute blushes'. Cue Dean's blush.

"Well, bottoms up."

Funny how right when Seamus downed the potion, their cauldron exploded.

Professor Snape glared at the duo.

***  
So, as the pair began scrubbing the cauldrons they had been told to clean, Seamus turned to the 11-year-old Draco Malfoy.

"So, what are you in here for?"

Dean chuckled at the way Seamus phrased it, as if they were in jail.

"That idiot, Harry Potter, kept making goo-goo eyes at me, and I spilled my potion.", muttered Draco, as he began humming.

Dean recognized the song, from that Muggle Disney movie, Hercules.

"So, who gave you the potion?", Dean asked innocently, squeezing out his sponge.

"What? Oh, him. Potter did, why?"

"Oh, no reason.", Dean grinned.

They continued to scrub cauldrons, as Draco hummed, "I Won't Say I'm in Love".

"Oh, you just had to bring me into it, didn't you?!", cried a blushing Draco to a laughing Seamus and Dean.

"Aww, Malfoy. You loved Harry from day one!", Dean laughed.

"More like, he wouldn't say he was in love with Harry, from day one.", giggled Hermione.

Before Draco could yell at them, Harry objected.

"I was not making goo-goo eyes.", the Boy-Who-Lived, declared.

"Right.", Ginny agreed, still in denial.

"Come on, mate. You were drooling into the cauldron.", Ron said.

"Yep.", Dean agreed. "And Malfoy liked it so much, he got distracted and spilled the potion."

"Though, I wouldn't think Malfoy to be one who hums Muggle love songs.", snickered Seamus.

"You're one to talk!", Draco snapped, embarrassed. "I seem to remember you humming that stupid Cinderella song, 'So This is Love!'"

Semus blushed as red as a Weasley, as Dean exclaimed, "So that's what he was humming!"

Dean turned to his boyfriend. "So, you loved me from day one, too!"

Seamus opened his mouth to object, but paused. He grinned. "Yes. I loved you from day one. And I love you, now."

Dean finally seemed to get it, and kissed the boy.

Ginny crinkled her nose. "Oh, look.", she said in monotone, turning away from the snogging boys.

"What?"

"Anything else in the universe."

Harry laughed, as Hermione suggested they talk about the 'Sterotypical Criminal'.

"Yes, what a great, big pansy , is thy criminal.", Ron announced, flatly.

"No.", Draco said, his eyes widening.

"Huh?"

"I think...I think the criminal really is a pansy...or rather...a Pansy."

Now, as I'm sure you are aware of, sometimes it's possible for people to hear capital letters, as long as you say the words in the right tone of voice.

Apparently Draco had used said tone, because Hermione gasped, and tuned to the Slytherin table.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy looked up at the people surrounding her, in both amusement and boredom. Hermione cleared her throat, before taking a step forward. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Darling, I've done more things then I can count." She smirked up at Hermione. "Anything specific that comes to mind?"

"Oi! Quit playing around, Parkinson!", Seamus glared down at her. "We know you're the cause of that bloody shamrock!"

Pansy laughs, as Draco paces back and forth. "Took you long enough, Sherlock. So, any ideas as to why, yet?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who looked at Seamus, who looked at Dean, who looked at Harry, who was currently watching his boyfriend's arse as Draco waked to and fro. Finally, the blond stopped, gasped inaudibly, and spun on his heal in order to properly glare at Pansy Parkinson.

"You. Evil. _Bitch._"

The Gryffindors gasp, and Pansy leans against the wall with stunning nonchalance, and grins at her friend.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Draco growls.

"That Love-Me-Not Enchantment...it was for me, wasn't it? You wanted me to realize I liked Potter."

"Correction." Pansy stretches, as if this an every day occurrence. And considering her House, it probably is.

"I wanted you to realize you were /in love/ with Potter. All you would talk about was '_Scarhead, Scarhead, Scarhead.'_ It was extremely annoying."

"Did you ever think", Draco hissed, his cheeks growing red, "That I talked about him out of _hatred?_"

"Oh, Darling, please.", Pansy rolls her eyes, and apparently that's explanation enough, because she moves right along.

"Anyway, after the enchantment, everyone started getting all upset and paranoid." Pansy gave a dreamy sigh. "It was marvelous. So, of course I continued the show with an Idiot-Irish 's Day jinx."

"And...and the posters?", Ron asked, uncertainly.

Pansy raised her eyebrows, finally surprised at something. "Oh, that? Nope, I was not involved in that shit. But, if you ever find out the genius behind it, give them my congratulations for a job well done. Insulting the Gryffindorks, and nailing the Slytherin House, all in one night?"

The girl shook her head in amazement. "Pure _genius._"

And with that, Pansy sashayed out of the Room of Requirement she had been dragged to-elegantly, of course.


End file.
